narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenmyōgan
|image=Nature Icon Tenmyōgan.svg |english= |unnamed=No |kanji=天命眼 |romaji= |literal english=Heaven's Destiny Eye |ref=Kekkei Maru |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a powerful of the sacred bloodline circle utilised by Seigetsu Uchiha and his family. It is characterized by a maki purple pupil surrounded by a maki purple and white flower-like iris. Background Meant to be the true representation of one's true soul, the Tenmyōgan are the legendary eyes that have been blessed within the eyes of Seigetsu Uchiha. It is thought to believe that these eyes were formed from his Rinnegan and the spiritual energy of his hexagram. Hexagrams have been known manifest themselves in the way of a spiritual entity which most refer to as, " ". Though, because Seigetsu and his Hexagram have lingered together and created a spiritual bond, the power has altered his eyes to take on a new evolution that is the Tenmyōgan. Seigetsu's oldest daughter, Sakuya, was born with these eyes. Though, unlike he father who is able to activate and deactivate this eye, she can not. Abilities The Tenmyōgan, like the rest of the dōjutsu, grants the wielder the ability to see chakra and view it in a different color. Those that attempt to conceive their chakra in the form of chakra suppressing, or anything that works in a similar fashion becomes completely useless; granted the Tenmyōgan allows them to sense using dukkha as well. Some believe that with these eyes one can see chakra as a type of seal or symbol, giving it the same mechanics as Hexagrams. In fact, the eyes grant the wielder the ability to see all of the chakra within the target. By this, it means any chakra that a target absorbs from something or someone else, can also be distinguished and is auto set a different color. This dōjutsu takes it's perception to the next level, being able to even set dukkha within an opponent it's own tone, which is usually a light grayish color. Previous Hokage — Naruto Uzumaki — as stated that there are no eyes on par with the sensory perception that the Tenmyōgan possess. After a full evaluation of the eyes and it's capabilities, K'un has come up with an entire summary of the dōjutsu's base capabilities. With the Tenmyōgan, the user is able to control nearly all of . By just looking at a certain point in space and/or the atmosphere, the user is able to freeze it. This does not come with a time limit, however the user must absolutely be looking at said space. The eye can also restore destroyed inanimate objects by just staring at the object. It is possible that the size of the object does not matter, as Seigetsu was able to restore the entity of the . Just as it's other two abilities allow it to alter things that it stares it — it's last ability of teleportation — allows the wielder to teleport to any location that they can see. All in all, most believe that these eyes have complete govern over Space–Time Ninjutsu, leading most to refer to them as the . See Also *Tenshōgan *Yadogan Trivia References Category:Kekkei Maru Category:Dojutsu